Nervous Interactions
by SparrowTail
Summary: In this story we follow SosFelniir (roughly translating into Winter Blood in Dovah) as she explores a romantic interest with the Jarl's companion. Rated M for smut in later chapters. Revised and re uploaded due to shocking lack of quality editing.
1. Chapter 1

Nervous couldn't even begin to describe how SosFelniir felt. Though she hid it well behind her rigid stature and calm body language. SosFelniir hadn't been home for a few days, instead she had been keeping the Stormcloak's at bay. After the war was won, the high elf was eager to rest and spend time with her family. She was greeted at the door by her two adoptive children. Blaise and Sofie attached themselves firmly at her waist with loving arms.  
"Ma!" Blaise chirped happily "You're home! I found something for you."

Blaise handed his mother a fresh picked dragon's tongue.  
"That's very thoughtful, Blaise." purred Sosfelniir, taking her shrouded cowl off and accepting the yellow flower.

The two kids scurried away after the brief exchange. SosFelniir took her belted sword off of her hips and threw it on the chair near the bookshelf. The sight of her husband always calmed her. Ghorbash strode confidently toward the Dragonborn. "Has the store made any money?" inquired the exhausted high elf.

"Fortune smiles on us," rumbled the dark Orc. "Here's your half, love"

SosFelniir didn't bother looking in the coin purse, she had much more important things to do than count store money. She stuffed it in her bag and kissed Ghorbash on the cheek, "I just need to head over to the Cloud District for a bit and I'll be home in time for lunch." said SosFelniir matter-of-factly.

Ghorbash simply nodded and strides back over to the dining table, seating himself and grasping his tankard. SosFelniir took a final look around and departed the house, leaving her sword behind.

The walk up to dragons reach felt longer than it should have. True, she was nervous to speak with Irileth, but she also felt an eagerness at the pit of her belly. SosFelniir pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the castle and slipped inside, turning around to gently close them. The high elf stalled for a moment, facing the door, her hand placed delicately on the ornate wood carvings. She thought of where this interaction would lead. 'Gods, I'm almost not looking forward to this... Irileth always has a bite in words.' She shook her head and spun around, ready get the conversation over with.

Irileth was where she hoped, right at the Jarl's side. 'At least I don't have to waste time poking aroud looking for her,' thought the Dragonborn to herself.

"You're late." Spat the dark elf as SosFelniir approached her.

"I'm sorry, Irileth. I had to see my husband and children before I came here." Responded the Dragonborn, almost timidly.

Irileth's brow raised at the mention of SosFelniir's family, but she quickly shook the expression and continued speaking. "You are a welcome guest, but you must still respect the rules of the Jarl's household..." Irileth trailed off and SosFelniir remained silent.

Irileth eyed her oddly and spoke again, "Regardless, thanks to your efforts, the Stormcloak's will no longer be a major threat to this hold. And Whiterun is still here because of you." Irileth stood with her back straight and her arms crossed, waiting for SosFelniir to say something.

The Dragonborn struggled to think of a viable response, "Y-yes, well, I'd do anything for my home."

Irileth didn't say anything after that, instead she walked over to the throne and bent over to pick up a decorated wine bottle that'd been placed behind the Jarl's chair prior to SosFelniir's arrival. The high elf's eyes wandered everywhere, attempting to avoid gazing at the dark elf's leather clad ass. Irileth stood up and held out the wine bottle with an outstretched arm; her dark-red expressionless eyes burned through the high elf. "I got this for you.." said Irileth Hesitantly.

'Did her voice just falter?' thought SosFelniir. 'She's not very good at this, is she?'

The high elf smiled and placed her hand on Irileth's, still grasping the bottle. SosFelniir looked at her with soft eyes and Irileth's gaze dropped to the floor. The high elf blushed and closed the space between them, placing a kiss on Irileth's cheek. When SosFelniir pulled away slightly, Irileth looked up, shocked, but unmoving. The Dragonborn merely smiled sweetly and spoke up.

"I appreciate the gesture, Irileth."

Irileth just stared at her for a moment and let her gaze wander to the high elf's lips. Just then, Irileth dropped the spiced wine to the floor, the glass shattered and maroon liquid pervaded the spot where the bottle connected with the floor. The dark elf moved forward and replaced her gaze with her lips upon SosFelniir's in a fiery kiss. The high elf froze for a moment before melting into the kiss, lacing her hands through Irileth's red hair. When they finally broke the kiss, neither of them moved. They simply stood there in each other's arms with their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed. "I-I should get back t-to my family now," the high elf stammered. "I promised I'd be home for lunch..."

Irileth looked almost crushed as SosFelniir started walking away. SosFelniir had only taken a few steps and paused for a moment. She ran back to kiss Irileth once more "Meet me in at the stables tonight," huffed the Dragonborn breathily before taking off toward the door.

Irileth was left standing by the throne with a permanent blush plastered on her face. For the time in a long time, she smiled to herself. Irileth stared at the floor as she reluctantly returned to the chart room to continue her work with the Jarl.


	2. Chapter 2

Irileth stood behind the stables, shaking in her fur and leather boots. An occasional glance was shot over the corner of the stable building just outside of Whiterun. There was a light rain falling and a wall torch lit up the quiet area behind the stables. A guard strolled by and Irileth pressed herself against the wall to keep out of his line of vision. When she turned to peek over the corner of the wall again, she was met face-to-face with bright amber eyes and honeyed skin. Irileth took a sharp intake of breath and grabbed the high elf by the arm, dragging her out of sight of potential prying eyes.

"Are you mad?" Barked Irileth in a harsh whisper. "One of the guards might question why you're stalking the city at night!"

Irileth's angry expression quickly dissipated when she met an almost pouty gaze from SosFelniir. The Dragonborn smirked and spoke softly, "Mad as Sheogorath."

SosFelniir tangled her hands in Irileth's red hair again and kissed her hard, sending them both staggering backwards until the dark elf's back connected with the stone wall with a thud. The Dragonborn ran her hands along Irileth's body and pressed her thigh between her legs. Irileth, taken slightly aback by the high elf's lack of timid nature that she always seemed to possess, melted into the kiss.

"Mmmhm," the dark elf moaned into SosFelniir's mouth and placed her hands on the back of the Dragonborn's neck, pulling her closer.

SosFelniir trailed kisses past the corner of Irileth's mouth and moved downward, kissing and nipping at her neck and jawline. Irileth's eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head back to allow SosFelniir better access. The high elf slipped her hand past the lining of her armor on her hips and started stroking her already dripping core. SosFelniir stopped kissing the dark elf for a moment and stared deeply into her blood eyes, bringing the two fingers to her mouth. Irileth whimpered with her low tone of voice as she watched the beautiful Altmer lick Irileth's wetness clean off of her hand. "What if someone should see us?" hissed Irileth loudly.

SosFelniir completely ignored her question, slowly descending until she was on her knees, her gaze meeting Irileth's waistline. She ran her hands slowly up and down the dark elf's thighs and looked up at her. Irileth was blushing profusely. The Dragonborn grinned and pulled up Irileth's leather-studded skirt and took small steps forward, letting the armor fall over her and cover her upper half. SosFelniir hooked her hands behind the dark elf's upper thighs and kissed her belly softly. Irileth bit her lip and dug her nails into the stone wall behind her. Suddenly, Irileth gasped and her knees threatened to buckle as white hot pleasure shot through her. SosFelniir had licked a single line up the length of Irileth's dripping core and bit down on the Dumner's inner thigh. "Beg.." whispered the high elf as she ran her tongue along the spot she'd bitten down on to soothe the heated flesh.

"P-Please..." whimpered the flustered dark elf, her voice low and wanton.

The Dragonborn blew cold air onto Irileth's hot cunt and ran her hands up the swell of her ass. "Please, what?" she whispered back, "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Touch me... please," Irileth lifted her left leg and lay it over SosFelniir's shoulder, "Make me cum."

The sternness in her voice returning for a brief moment. Irileth used her leg to pull SosFelniir closer to her and the high elf obliged happily. Her mouth connected to her throbbing clit. Irileth threw her head back and closed her eyes, opening her mouth in a silent outcry. The coolness of the light drizzle against her face was a welcome contrast to the heat of her pussy against the Dragonborn's mouth. SosFelniir reached down and started touching herself and circling Irileth's clit with her tongue. Her tongue danced around Irileth's entrance, teasing gently before she thrust her tongue deep inside of her.

"Ahhh-" moaned Irileth, "Gods, you feel amazing..."

SosFelniir began pumping her tongue inside the dark elf as far as it could go, her teeth hitting Irileth's throbbing clit with every thrust. She could feel Irileth's calf muscles tighten against her back and SosFelniir took this as her encouragement to quicken her pace, both on herself and her new lover.

SosFelniir moaned into her new lovers core and Irileth bit her lip hard as she felt her orgasm approaching, threatening to send her over the edge. She tried to hold off, but the feeling of the rain and SosFelniir between her legs was too much.

"Dovah... I-I'm gonna c-cum!" hissed Irileth between moans and staggered breaths.

Just as Irileth was about to cum, SosFelniir whispered a word into her, so quiet, it was unable to be heard from where Irileth was in correlation to the high elf. Irileth felt a powerful force her clit and send her flying off the handle. Time began to slow down. Irileth's orgasm lasted for what felt like centuries, she threw her head back and bit the back of her hand to muffle any moans threatening to escape and alert any nearby guards.

The word that SosFelniir had whispered ever so softly into Irileth, was "Tiid." This was the Dragon Shout that could slow down time itself. Irileth's veins were pumping white, hot fire and she could still feel her orgasm ripping through her. When time fell back into place, Irileth was barely able to stand. SosFelniir quickly got out from under her and pressed against her on the wall to hold her up. She kissed her dark elf softly and tenderly. Irileth could taste herself on her lover's mouth. SosFelniir traced her tongue along Irileth's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Irileth succumbed and opened her mouth wider for the Dragonborn. Their tongues met eagerly in a hot, open kiss. SosFelniir was the first to pull away, taking Irileth's lower lip in her teeth and letting go, her hips still holding the dark elf up against the wall. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Irileth broke the silence. She looked down slightly. "I should get back to Dragonsreach, I have to get up early tomorrow and work on some plans with Jarl Balgruuf about-"  
She was cut off by SosFelniir's lips against hers.

"Its okay." Whispered the high elf. "We can continue this," She gestured to themselves with a wave of her hand, "Another time.." she trailed off and kissed Irileth's cheek. SosFelniir slipped over the corner of the stable wall and disappeared into the shadows, leaving Irileth to find her own way past the guards' prying eyes.


End file.
